Water purifiers are used to produce pure water by filtering contaminated water.
When water is supplied from a raw water supply unit, water purifiers purify the water by passing the water through various filters, store the purified water in a pure water tank, and drain the purified water through a dispensing stopcock, as needed.
Water purifiers are classified into a filtration type, a distillation type, an ion exchange resin type, a reverse osmosis type, and the like.
Filtration type water purifiers are divided into a micro-filter type, an activated carbon filtration type, a hollow fiber filter type, and the like.
Activated carbon filtration type water purifiers use activated carbon having excellent deodorizing effects on residual chlorine.
Reverse osmosis type water purifiers use mass transfer through a membrane and filter out contaminants while passing water molecules through the membrane by pressing one side of the membrane.
Recently, water purifiers are provided with an ultraviolet (UV) filter including UV lamps that emit UV light to sterilize germs remaining in filtered water.
However, a typical UV filter has UV lamps placed at a conduit line through which filtered water flows, and thus does not ensure enough sterilization time for the filtered water, thereby causing deterioration in sterilization efficiency.